Mission Force One In Starland!
Mission Force One In Starland! is the 36th episode of Season 22. Summary Mission Force One is sent to Starland to connect it to Wishworld, much to Miles' excitement since he misses the Star Darlings , but Miles becomes distracted by spending more time with Cassie when he should be leading the team and helping them protect Starland from Nemesystems, and Lady Rancora who has teamed up with them. Plot The episode begins at the Zenith where in the bedroom of Miles, Haruna, and Blodger, Miles was looking through Star Zap pictures of the Star Darlings, but mostly the ones with his Star Darling crush, Cassie, in his Star Zap. He let out a deep, sad sigh. Poor Miles hadn't seen the Star Darlings in days since he and sister, Loretta, and their friends Mirandos, Haruna, and Blodger became Mission Force One. He missed them so much and wished that he could see them more often, but mostly, Miles wished that he could spend more time with Cassie just like they used to back in Disney Junior Island, even as the Mission Force One captain. Just then, Loretta enters the room as she saw her brother looking at the SD Zap pictures of Cassie again, and Miles had to hide it behind his back. His cheeks flushed red when Loretta gave him a little smirk and asked if he'd been looking at the Zap pictures of Cassie again. Spluttering, Miles says that he was not even though he was as he dropped his Star Zap onto the floor and it opened, revealing the Zap pictures of Cassie. Miles’ blush deepened even more when his Star Zap was open. Loretta went to pick it up and gave it to Miles, then sits on his bed next to him to ask what was on his mind. With another sad sigh, Miles explains that he misses spending time with the Star Darlings. It's been a long time since they've seen them, and now that they are part of Mission Force One, he and Loretta and MERC have been seeing their Star Darling friends less and less, and Miles hasn't been able to spend time with Cassie all because of these missions they were having: to connect and protect the galaxy, and especially keep it safe from Nemesystems! Miles then placed his chin on his palms while looking down at the floor miserably, thinking that Cassie is probably a graduate now and might forget all about him when she goes to some kind of star college. With a comforting pat on her brother's shoulder, Loretta says that she misses the Star Darlings too and that it's not the same without them but also adds that maybe they'll get a chance to see them again as she gives Miles a hug to make him feel better. Miles hugs Loretta back and starts to feel better. Then after letting Miles go, Loretta says that the Admirals have a surprise mission for the Mission Force One which makes Miles even more better as he followed his sister into the command room. Later, in the command room, the kids and MERC came in to listen to what kind of mission the TTA have given them. Admirals Crick and Watson tells Mission Force One that their mission today is... go to Starland and connect it with Earth, much to everyone's shock. But Miles was the only one who was excited, meaning that he gets to see the Star Darlings again, including Cassie. He was jumping with joy. When Admirals Crick and Watson were both confused at Miles' excitement and asked him who Cassie was and what Star Darlings are, Miles stopped jumping and blushed with embarrassment as he said "nothing!" After the Admirals ended the call, Miles lets his excitement out again as MERC rolled his eyes and Loretta tries to calm him down. After Miles was calming down, the team was all set to head to Starland. The Zenith was getting closer to Starland and Loretta was piloting the ship because Miles was too busy looking into his Star Zap. He was looking at the Zap pictures of Cassie again just as Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, and even MERC were peeking over his shoulder to look at the pictures as well. Miles tried his best to hide his Star Zap, but Blodger took it away from him to look at the Zap pictures. Miles blushed again as he tried his best to get his Star Zap back from Blodger before closing it and telling them that they're going to Starland to connect it to Wishworld... er Earth, not see Cassie. Haruna, MERC, and Blodger all stifled a laugh while Mirandos poked one of Miles' flushing cheeks and asked him why he was blushing and Blodger asks what Wishworld was as Miles slapped Mirandos’ hand away and stammered and blushed even more until his whole face looked like the planet Venus. Suddenly, something was pulling the Zenith away from Starland! Miles stops blushing and asks Zeno what was going on! Loretta says that Nemesystems ships are trying to pull the Zenith away, but why? That was one question Mission Force One is going to find out as they tried to free the Zenith from the Nemesystems ships' grip. Luckily, they were free and off to Starland once again. In one of the Nemesystems ships, one of the robots tells his leader, Commander Nemex, that the Zenith and Mission Force One has escaped and is now heading to Starland. Nemex tells them to follow Mission Force One, and not let him down again. After he ended the call, the Nemesystems robot orders the other Nemesystems robots to follow the Mission Force One, and so they did. Later, in Starland, the Zenith landed on the fresh, well cut, glowing grass right next to Starling Academy and Miles, Loretta, Haruna, Mirandos, Blodger, and MERC got out of the ship. Luckily, they remembered to put their Wish Pendants on so their memories would be protected from being erased by any Star Darling hugs. Just then, Lady Stella the head mistress of Starling Academy, and the Star Darlings arrived just to greet the Mission Force One and Sage gave Loretta a hug to welcome her back. Then, Cassie came to hug Miles for that she was so happy to see him again, and Miles blushes and smiled awkwardly while MERC, Blodger, Mirandos, and Haruna snickered as Miles shot them a glare. After Sage and Cassie stopped hugging Loretta and Miles, Lady Stella asks her two old friends what they were doing on Starland without being in their Starling disguises as Loretta explains that they are here with their friends to connect Starland to Wishworld. Lady Stella and the Star Darlings gasped in shock and Gemma asked why. Loretta explains that the Admirals Crick and Watson told them and the TTA thinks that connecting Starland to Earth might be the perfect time to get the Starlings to know the Wishlings way better. But Lady Stella shook her head in disbelief and says to Miles and Loretta that Starland must be kept a secret from Wishworld because some Wishlings might make bad wishes, and bad wishes aren't suppose to be granted and are sent to Negative Energy Faculty. Miles was about to protest, but before he could, Blodger asks Lady Stella what the Negative Energy Faculty was and Haruna and Mirandos want to know that too. Loretta explains that to Blodger, Mirandos, and Haruna while Miles comes up to Cassie to ask her something as he was slightly blushing. While Lady Stella and the other Star Darlings was talking to Mission Force One, Miles asks Cassie if she wants to spend some time with him since it's been a long time since they've seen each other, and most importantly, he kind of misses her. Cassie was blushing also and shyly says that she'd be happy to. But first she needs to take a sparkle shower as she leaves and heads back to her and Sage's dorm room. As Miles was standing on his spot, Haruna comes up to him and snaps his fingers in front of Miles' face snap him out of his trance and tell him that they haven't convinced Lady Stella to change her mind. Miles suggests that maybe they should talk to the mayor of Starland, which was a good idea! As Mission Force One was about to leave, Loretta asks Miles if he was coming too. But Miles tells her that he's going with Cassie, which annoys Loretta as she tells him that they're are on a mission and adds that he's suppose to. Miles blushes with embarrassment and says that he is sorry, but he really wants to be with Cassie for now, and also says to Loretta that maybe she can lead the team. With rolling eyes, Loretta gives in and goes off without her brother as Miles went back to the Zenith to pack up a picnic lunch and then check on Cassie to see if she is ready. After packing up a lunch, Miles goes to Sage and Cassie's room, then opens the bathroom door and asks Cassie if she is ready to go, and freaks out when he realizes Cassie does not have her clothes on. Cassie says that she needs to get dressed and then they can go. Meanwhile in Starland City, Loretta, Haruna, Blodger, Mirandos, and MERC tried to convince the mayor of Starland that the people of Starland should connect with the people of Earth, but like Lady Stella, he wasn't convinced. Loretta wished that Miles was with her and their friends to help them. They could really use their leader right now. Meanwhile, at the Luminous Lake, Miles and Cassie were really enjoying themselves in their picnic. They exchanged gifts, ate sandwiches and strawberry shortcakes, drank marsberry smoothies, and talked about the funniest things that happened in the past times when they were together, that they even laughed. As they were relaxing, Miles says to Cassie that he is happy that they are spending time together like old times and Cassie agrees as she leans forward and then plants a light kiss on Miles' cheek. Miles' cheeks flushed yet again and he placed his hand on his cheek, but little did he and Cassie know one of Nemesystems' striker bots was spying on them. Commander Nemex was watching a little video of Miles hanging out with Cassie, guesses that she is Miles' weakness, and comes up with a plan. As Miles and Cassie continued enjoying their picnic, Miles takes out his iDisney and his earbuds from his pocket, then plugs the earbuds, and hands over the right earbud to Cassie, who then places it in her ear and Miles plays the song in his iDisney, “Angel by Anna Blue and Damien Dawn.” Just then, Loretta arrives to tell Miles that Mission Force One needs his help, like now. But Miles replies that he and Cassie are still having their picnic and says that he'll help later. Annoyed, Loretta grabs Miles by the arm and snaps at him that he's suppose to be the captain and help with the mission to connect Starland to Earth, not hang out with one of the Star Darlings. Miles' face turned red, but this time with anger and not embarrassment, and he takes his arm away from Loretta. Miles felt offended at his sister and snaps at her that she doesn’t know how much he misses spending time with Cassie and thought that she (Loretta) missed the Star Darlings as Loretta says that she does but also adds that they need to complete their mission before they can spend time with them. Miles understands that but he still wants to spend a little more time with Cassie before they can complete their mission. Outraged and shrieking in frustration, Loretta yells at Miles and tells him that he is so “lovesick”, which accidentally hurts his feelings and soon, he and Loretta started arguing. But while the siblings were bickering with each other, one of the Nemesystems strikerbot captures Cassie and she tried to call over to Miles and Loretta to help her, but their argument was so loud that they couldn’t hear her. Finally, when Miles turned to go back to Cassie, he finds that she is not there just as he and Loretta saw her (Cassie) being carried away to the Nemesystems ship! They had to save her, and fast! Miles quickly called Haruna, Mirandos, and Blodger to come over and help them as they came over. Later, Mission Force One sneaks into the Nemesystems’ ship to find and save Cassie before who knows what happens to her. Miles tells his team that they should split up. Turning to Loretta to slightly glare at her, Miles tells her to go with Mirandos and Blodger while he goes with Haruna and MERC. With a glare and her eyebrow raised, Loretta huffs and she and Mirandos went to the right while Miles, Haruna, and MERC went to the left. When they were running to find Cassie, Haruna and Blodger asked Miles if her was being too harsh on his sister, but Miles gave them a scowl and says to them that Loretta was the one who ruined his picnic with Cassie and called him lovesick. MERC and Haruna exchanged glances just as Haruna tells Miles that Loretta just wants him to focus on the mission because it's more important. Characters * Trivia * Miles, MERC, and Loretta reunite with the Star Darlings. * Haruna, Blodger, and Mirandos find out about Miles' crush on Cassie for the first time. * This episode is continued in Vivacious Vivica!. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Episodes focusing on Vivica Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Nemesystems Category:Part One of the Stories